A Day in the Life 7
by BackToReality2
Summary: Something tragic happens. It's the hardest thing Julia has had to deal with in her whole life..his death. READ. THE SEVENTH ONE IN THE SERIES!
1. She's number 1, and I NEVER will be

**A DAY IN THE LIFE 7! This one is SUPER sad...so be PREPARED. Get some tissues if you are a easy crier. BUT, I hope you like it, and if 'ya do, REVIEW!**

**.:julia:.

* * *

****A Day in the Life**

**_And all the drama with Julia Young...Me_****_

* * *

_****Julia's on tour...**

Clip of Julia singing on a stage

**When something that would change her life FOREVER happens..**

Clip of Dylan saying to Julia, "I know he loved you, Julia"

**Will she get through it?**

Clip of Julia saying, "It's ok, I'm fine."

**Or will she fall apart when all her fans need her most?**

Clip of Julia crying on a stage and running off into Dylan's arms

**With Julia Young in her most dramatic performance YET to come...**

**_A Day in the Life, and all the drama with Julia Young_**

* * *

**Chapter 1 "She's your #1, and I NEVER will be!"**

At this exact moment in time, everything is how it is supposed to be. I'm so unbelievably happy right now.

I'm on stage singing in my home town of Lubbock, Texas. My album just came out a week ago and has stayed #1 ever since it dropped.

I'm on tour right now. I have been for about three weeks now. It is so totally awesome, you couldn't believe.

When I came onto the stage to sing here at _Joyland_ today, it felt like I was home again.

I saw many familiar faces, which I hadn't seen in about 3 years, ever since I left to fulfill my dream.

They all screamed 'Julia!' just like every other crowd, and then I started to sing.

Dylan and Cole went on tour with me, since they had nothing better to do, and couldn't stand me being away for 4 weeks.

The movie we were all in together came out 2 weeks ago. It was #1 for 5 days, then got beat out by the new Orlando Bloom movie. Figures, right? But, hey he is pretty cute.

I sang the words to the song, looking out into the crowd of fans. I saw tons of familiar people, even the popular girls cheering. That was something I didn't see coming.

After the concert was over, I walked off the stage, and over to a table to sign autographs for little kids, maybe even some popular people too…

I was just packing up as the crowd went down, when I heard a voice say, "Where's my little peanut?" I lifted my head up to see my dad, standing in front of the table.

"Daddy!" I yelled, gasping afterward, running from behind the table, leaping into his arms. "I haven't seen you in like, 2 years." I said, sounding funny, since my mouth was on the sleeve of his shirt.

"I know! You've gotten so big, where is that boyfriend of yours? Has he been good to you?" He replied, letting me down from the embrace eventually.

"Yes, he has. He's over there with Cole, Ally, and Judy." I said, pointing over to the curb, where they all sat.

"Ok, as long as he has been good to you. I saw the movie you three were in, you were great." He said, in his "fatherly" tone.

"Thanks. It wasn't hard for me to act the part." I smiled, so happy that I was seeing my dad after 2 years.

I heard a car honk, then he said, "Oh, well, I have to get going, Christina is in the car waiting, we have to get back to San Diego."

"What? But you just got here!" I said, with a tone of sadness in my voice that hadn't been there before.

"Well, Christina and I are going on an once-in-a-lifetime trip to Alaska in a couple days. I have to go."

"What? Alaska? I haven't seen you in 2 years straight, and now you're leaving to Alaska with _her_, who you have seen those years when you weren't with ME? Daddy, I can't believe you would do that." I said, in an outburst, louder than I had expected.

"Peanut, I'll see you when I get back. I'll spend more time with you then, ok? But right now, I have to go." He said, trying to leave.

"Sure, that's what you always say. But it NEVER happens. You would rather be with HER than be with your own daughter. That says a lot about a person." I said, almost crying, but telling myself I wouldn't.

"This time I mean it Peanut. I'll see you in a week." He said, trying to give me a hug.

"No. I don't want a hug. Just go be with HER, you don't need me anymore. You have her, and she's number 1 in your life now, not me, and I never will be." I replied, pushing him away and running to Dylan, who looked worried about me.

I ran over to him, hugging him tightly, with him, and Cole, Ally and Judy wondering what the hell was wrong with me.


	2. A tear came down my cheek

**This chapter makes me SO sad. I almost cried writing it. I really can't say much about it, just know though, that not any of this stuff really happend to me. It's all fake, with the main character being me. Get some tissues if easy crier. Just thought I should warn you first! **

**Love you guys! .:julia:.

* * *

****Chapter 2 "A tear came down my cheek."**

I told all of them my story, and then we all got into the tour bus to go stay at Ally's house, since it was less expensive than a hotel.

I didn't sleep too well the whole night. Something was going to happen, and it was going to be bad. I just had a feeling about it.

You know, like the feeling when you know your goldfish had to go to the toilet in sky? Yah, it's that kind of feeling.

It was just a gut feeling I had. Nothing was going to happen, I was just being paranoid.

I woke up that morning, only getting about 10 minutes of sleep. I had a show tonight at the Spirit Arena too.

I hope I don't fall asleep on the stage, that'll be a sight huh?

I walked into the kitchen, to see Ally, Judy, Dylan, and Cole standing around something that Ally's mom was holding.

"What is it?" I said, walking closer to them.

"Julia, I'm so sorry." Ally said, coming closer to me to hug me, along with Judy. Dylan and Cole had worried looks on their faces, filled with some sadness too.

"What are you guys talking about? What happened that got all of you guys so sad?" I said, a worried tone in my voice, wondering if my feeling was right.

I walked toward the counter, to see the morning paper spread out, showing the front page.

I read the bold, black, big headline:

**Pop Sensation Julia Young's father dies in car accident**

My eyes dropped to a picture, of a man that looked like my dad.

My heart started to beat faster and faster as I looked down at his picture. It was my dad alright.

It was a picture he and I had taken when I was 5 or 6. He was beside me, and I was smiling a bigger smile than ever before.

I looked at the picture. I was his exact double, except a girl, and no moustache. We had the same eyes and the same nose. I was his little girl for sure; it was hard not to notice.

"Wh-wh-what? He…died? Wh-what?" I managed to say, not able to believe what I was seeing.

"I'm so sorry." Cole said, coming to hug me. He hugged me, but I had little reaction back to it.

Out of no-where, a tear came down my cheek.

It was like the first drop of rain in a drought, since I hadn't cried in who knows how long.

"I didn't even get to say goodbye." I said, with more tears coming down my cheeks, and dripping off.

Dylan walked over to me, and held me close to him. "Don't think it was your fault. It wasn't, ok?" He said, hugging me tightly.

"I feel like it is." I said, in-between crying, my tears coming out onto his shirt sleeve.

"Come here with me." He said, grabbing my hand and taking me into a different room, well, the basement stairs.

"It wasn't your fault; you had no way of controlling it." He said, holding my hand, sitting with me on the stairs.

"I feel like it is. We were arguing about his girlfriend and I said he didn't need me anymore. Then, I left. That was the last time I saw him. Now I don't get to tell him that I didn't mean it, and that I love him with all my heart." I was crying a whole bunch now, getting red around my eyes, making them puffy.

"He knows that you do. He knows that you love him, and that you didn't mean what you said." Dylan said, leaning his back down to see my face, since my hair was in the way.

"You think so?" I said, still having tears drop from my face.

"Of course. And I know that he didn't hate you when he left, because nobody could ever hate you. Ok?" He replied, sitting close to me, his arm around my back.

"Ok. I'll believe you." I said this, and then he kissed me, with our arms wrapped around each other.

This was what you called a rude awakening.


	3. Identifying

**This chapter is truly sad. I never wish this would happen to my real dad or anything, but I needed something big to happen to Julia. SO, here is chapter 3. REVIEW if you like, or if it made you tear up a bit.**

**Love you guys! .:julia:.****

* * *

****Chapter 3 "Identifying"**

Ally's mom just told me I have to identify the body, since my mom just couldn't do it.

As if it wasn't hard enough.

I just lost my dad, now I have to go look at his dead body to tell everyone that he IS my DAD.

Dylan, Cole, Ally, and Judy went inside the hospital with me, while Ally's mom waited in the car for us.

Once I told someone at a desk why I was there, they led me back to a little dark room, leaving my friends and boyfriend behind in the waiting room, wondering where I went.

I walked into the room, seeing a body outline underneath a big crème colored sheet.

_I can't do this_. I thought, walking closer to the sheet with my dad's body underneath.

I stepped closer, feeling my stomach tighten. I was now on the side of the body, and then lifted up the sheet. I saw his body, pale and lifeless there on the cold metal table.

He was drained of all his color, since he was usually tan.

His lips were pale and light, and drained of the pinkness that was once there before when I had last seen him.

He still had on the shorts and dark blue t-shirt that he had on when I saw him the previous day.

I started to talk to him, feeling like I needed to say something as a goodbye to him, I mean; he IS my father and all.

"Daddy, I never thought it would come to this."

I was struggling with my words, but I continued, "I didn't see you much after I got my big break, and it's my fault. And I wanted to let you know that I'm sorry. I never meant the things I said at Joyland the other day, I hope you know that."

I swallowed, taking a 30 second break from talking, and then I continued talking to him.

"But, I mean, you do treat her as your number 1, and I was never your number 1. But, even though you never saw me as that, I will always still love you. Don't doubt that."

I stopped talking, and was now standing over his body, looking down at his closed eyes and slightly open mouth.

"So I guess this is goodbye, huh?" I said; ready to cry my eyes out of the sockets.

"Before I go, I just want you to know that I love you daddy. Don't doubt it, and always know that, ok?" I said, about to cry, my lips quivering.

"Goodbye." I muttered, kissing his forehead.

A single tear came down my cheek, and fell onto his shirt. The tear sunk into the fabric, and then was gone after that instant.

I walked out of the room, telling a nurse that he was in fact defiantly my father.

I was about to walk over to Dylan and all of them to go to Ally's house, but then the nurse asked me something.

"My kids are such big fans of you. Can you sign this for them?" She asked, holding out a sheet of paper.

To my surprise, I signed my signature to the piece of paper, and then walked into the waiting room.

Now, it is 6 o'clock at night.

I have a concert at 8:30, but I just don't know if I can pull it together.

And if I do, not start crying on the stage in front of thousands of people, who are huge fans of me.

I have to do it. If I don't, then I'll let everyone down, especially my fans, and I can't do that.

I finally convinced myself to go, along with some encouraging from my friends too.

We all got into the car, and went down to the Spirit Arena. _I can't let my fans down_; _please don't cry_, I thought, _I just can't_.


	4. I Promised Myself not to Cry

**This chapter is pretty cool. But still, really sad to me. But, the saddest chapter was chapter 3, by far.**

**Hope you guys like this chapter, REVIEW it please. Thank you all for supporting me with everything! **

**Love you guys! .:julia:.

* * *

****Chapter 4 "I promised myself not to cry."**

We reached the Spirit Arena, and then all got out of the car to go to my dressing room.

Fans were already there, for the meet-and-greet before the show. _How am I going to do this?_ I thought, as I entered the door to my dressing room to get ready.

I went into the room, seeing the outfit I was going to wear hanging on a rack by the lit up mirror.

Once I changed, I was in a pair of jeans, with a long silky light blue spaghetti strap shirt with a V neckline.

I also had on white cowboy boots, the jeans tucked inside, with little light blue detailing on the sides of them.

I had on a key necklace, which was something my dad had given me after my first album dropped, and the heart necklace Dylan gave me, even though it was pink. It looked cute!

My hair was in a side ponytail, with some hair hanging out on the sides. It was straight and long, reaching my mid-forearm.

Judy, Ally, Dylan, and Cole came into the dressing room after I got dressed, when I was getting my make-up done.

They had to put a ton on, way more than usual, since I had been crying, to hide the redness on my eyes.

Once I had the mascara on, it was goodbye crying, because if I cried, my make-up would be totally ruined.

Now, it was time for the meet-and-greet with the 10 fans, waiting to meet me.

I walked into the room, my friends back waiting in my dressing room waiting for me, seeing all these little girls waiting anxiously for me. When they all saw me, it was pure chaos.

I signed the CD's of mine that they held in front of me, and then took some pictures.

I tried to put on a smile that seemed real, but it was so totally fake. At least, I could tell.

There was 10 minutes until I went on stage.

I went to my dressing room to get touch-ups on my make-up, and then to have my little talk I have with Dylan before every concert.

"You'll do great!!!!" Ally, Cole, and Judy all yelled at me, as Dylan walked out of the room to the side of the stage with me.

"You're going to do great." Dylan said to me, once we were on the side of the stage, hearing all the fans calling, 'Julia! Julia!'

"I hope so. I don't know if I can do it, I mean, I feel like I'm about to just break down and cry. What if that happens on STAGE?" I said, more worried about a concert than I had ever been in the 40-something I had done before this one.

"You won't. You'll do great, I know you will. I'll be right here on the side of the stage, so if you need some confidence, just look over to me, ok?" He said, holding me close, feeling my body shake.

"Ok. I'll try my best not to cry." I said to him, still shaking as he leaned down and kissed me.

I left afterward, and got my microphone by the stairway that I had to go up to get to the stage.

I saw Ally, Judy, Cole, and Dylan standing over by the other side of the stage, giving me a "thumbs up" with their hands.

My band and I all did our handshake we all do every time before we go on stage, and then the band walked onto the stage ahead of me.

I waited, breathing heavily, shaking on the side of the stage for the guy to say my name and the fans to scream.

When he did, I ran up the stage, hoping I wouldn't cry, and then was up on stage in front of THOUSANDS of little fans screaming my name REALLY loud.

I went to the microphone stand, and put the microphone into it, and then started to sing with the bands music to my song, _Living the Dream_. Everyone cheered when I started to sing, and I tried to smile.

When I started to see my song, _Someone's Watching over Me_, I started to tear up.

It was about someone close to me dieing and then watching over me, and all I could think about was my dad, since it was kinda hard not to right now.

By the last verse, I was crying. I was still singing, if you count my quivering voice as singing.

I finally got off the stage, and ran to Dylan, Cole, Judy, and Ally. "I promised myself I wouldn't cry." I muttered through my sobs, into the fabric of Dylan's shirt.

"It's ok. It's ok to cry." They all said, all of them hugging me tight into a big hug.

_I promised myself I would be strong and not cry_, I thought, _and I let myself down._


	5. I could have sworn you were Guys

**Hello everyone! Thank you for all the reviews and support. You guys are wonderful to me! Here is chapter 5, and I'm going to post 6 and 7 too. Ok? Ok. So, here is chapter 5. Another thought, if any of you have AIM, my screen name is KoolKutie18 if you guys wanna talk! Or else get the link to my MYSPACE in my profile and add me there! **

**Love you guys and thanks for the support!**

**.:julia:.****

* * *

****Chapter 5 "I could have sworn you were guys."**

We got home late, around 2 at night.

The concert was over at 10, but fans mobbed me on the way out about why I was crying and I had to get bodyguards, since I don't have any official ones.

We all had to fly back to LA, so that took up some of the time too, since I had a concert the next day in San Diego. At least we had our own plane this time.

Another reason was because Judy wanted McDonalds after we got off the plane, along with Ally, Dylan, and Cole.

But, I do admit that it was pretty tasty compared to the muck they call "food" backstage at the concert.

All the way home I thought about him, my dad. About that song, and how it described completely how I felt, and what was happening to me at this moment in time.

When we finally got to my house, Dylan and Cole had gotten permission from their dad to have Ally, Judy, and I stay over at their house, since we wanted something to do.

I got a hairbrush, and toothbrush, and then left, along with Ally and Judy doing the same.

When we got to their house, we realized that we forgot something to wear that night.

I know that Dylan probably didn't really care if I wore ANYTHING, but I needed to, and so did Ally and Judy.

So, Dylan gave me some of his green, blue, and red plaid shorts, and a big dark blue shirt. It looked pretty sexy if you ask me, with my hair pulled up and everything.

Ally was in Cole's dark blue and light blue striped pants and a big white shirt, with her hair in a messy bun on top of her head.

Judy was also in Cole's clothes, dressed in plain dark green soft pants and white shirt, with her hair in 2 braided pigtails.

We all looked pretty sexy in guy's clothes, if I do say so myself.

Ally, Judy, and I all went into their kitchen, since we all got hungry again, which was normal. I usually eat every 2 hours anyway.

So, we all dragged into their kitchen, in our guy clothes and all. Dylan and Cole stayed in their room, waiting for us to get some food.

Once we got some loaded baked potato chips for all of us to eat, we turned around to head back to their room.

"Ahhhhhhh!" We all screamed as we turned around to see Dylan and Cole's dad standing behind us.

"I would have thought you were guys!" He said, grabbing his wallet off the counter. "Why are you in my sons' clothes anyway?" He asked us, looking at us with a confused look on his face.

"You startled me, Mr. Sprouse. We forgot our own, and we wanted to sleep in something." I replied to his questions, handing the chips over to Ally, shoving them into her stomach.

"Oh, well then, ok." He said, looking at all of us strangely.

"Which one of you is Julia anyway? Dylan has never introduced me to her yet, like Cole has introduced me to Pia." He continued, still as confused as he was before.

"That would be me." I said to him, smiling a bit up at him.

"Oh, well, it's nice to finally meet this 'Julia', I mean, after you and my son dating almost 3 years, I think I should know who you are." He answered, laughing to himself a bit.

"I know." I said, giggling to myself.

Then, we all heard somebody come into the room. It turned out to be Dylan and Cole.

"Hey, did you find anything you like?" Dylan and Cole both asked with different words, coming into the kitchen.

Dylan grabbed my hand before he realized that his and Cole's dad was in the room.

"Oh, hi dad." Dylan said, startled, just like I had been. "Hello Dylan, hello Cole." He said to both of them.

"I've finally met Julia now." Their dad continued, talking to mainly Dylan now.

"Good." Dylan said, looking over to me. "Well, I'm off to bed now. I'll see all of you in the morning." Their dad said, walking out of the kitchen and out of view.

Ally, Judy, and Cole left, while Dylan and I stayed back, since Dylan said he needed to talk to me.

"I hope it didn't bother you, meeting my dad and all." He said, holding me by the hips.

"Not too much, but a little. It's going to for awhile, since I'm so used to having my dad there to call and talk to on the phone, you know? So, just don't worry about it too much." I said, almost whispering up close to him, since he was pulling me closer.

"Ok. But, if it does, just know that I'll be here to talk to you, ok?" He said, smiling down at me.

"Ok." I said, smiling, and then having him kiss me, with my hands going up around his neck.

Mr. Sprouse stood, watching his oldest son by 15 minutes kiss the girlfriend that made him so happy. Then, he smiled to himself and went to his bedroom.


	6. OH MY GOSH

**SO, here is chapter 6. Not too long, so I think I'm gonna post until chapter 8, since chapter 8 is really SWEET! You guys will like it if you like sappy stuff! **

**REVIEW! .:julia:.

* * *

****Chapter 6 "OH MY GOSH."**

The night went pretty well, surprisingly enough.

I felt like crying, but I kept it inside me.

It was alright, since I didn't think about it much, due to the fact that my friends were keeping me busy with crazy games and stuff.

I was now laying in the middle of Dylan and the wall of the room he and Cole shared.

Ally was lying with her head by the wall, by Dylan and my feet.

Judy and Cole were on the top bunk, with Judy's feet hanging off the edge, right in Dylan's face.

Cole was laying the way you were SUPPOSED to, with his feet hanging off the side, and his head on Judy's stomach.

You could tell that she didn't like it, since she would hit him on the forehead every time he laid back down again, even though she had her eyes shut and was asleep.

I just started thinking about this:

Dylan and I have been going out for like, almost 3 years. Whoa, that's a long time, you know?

Shouldn't we have a celebration for this?

I think so, I mean, what teenagers date each other for 3 whole years? No one I know, that's for sure, except me of course.

I just realized something else.

I'm turning 16 in like, 5 days. OH MY GOD.

I haven't even planned a party yet. Oh gosh, what am I going to do about THIS problem?

My dad dies, and then I have to deal with the pressure of a PARTY, but not just a PARTY, a SWEET 16 PARTY! Oh gosh, that is like, too much to handle.

I know what I'll do:

I'll have the party at my house, since I have no-where else that I can have it. I think I'll have the theme be like, princes and princesses, and everyone dress up for it.

Oh gosh, I have to find the PERFECT dress. You can't just have your SWEET 16 with NO PERFECT DRESS. That would just be plain wrong to do to a 15 year old, almost 16 year old.

I have a bunch of planning to do for that night. Plus, I have to invite all my friends, and then get tons of food.

All this on top of losing my dad, and the worst part of it is, my dad won't be able to see me turn my sweet 16.

I guess that is how it is supposed to be.


	7. Helpless

**Chapter 7...yah. I like the end of this one...but chapter 8 is just AWESOME. **

**REVIEW! I love you!! .:julia:.

* * *

****Chapter 7 "Helpless"**

I awoke that morning, to see that everyone else was up and awake. I hadn't slept much after I realized that my birthday was 5 days from today, and was VERY tired.

I have a show in San Diego tonight, and it's a 3 hour drive, so we have to leave around 3 to get there on time.

I got up out of the bottom bunk of the bed and walked to the kitchen to see everyone else standing around talking.

"Hey sleepy head, you're finally awake!" Dylan said, coming over to me and kissing me on the cheek, since his dad was in the room with all of us also, leaning up against the counter.

I smiled up at him, and then said hello to everyone else in the group around us.

Cole continued for Dylan, "Your mom just called, and she said that you have to get home and pack up for the San Diego car ride."

"Oh, right, I forgot about packing." I said, in a slight, sleepy daze, flicking some hair out of my face.

I got home, and packed, along with Ally and Judy doing the same as I did, except with their own clothes.

I told my mom about my party, and we plan to get to San Diego a little early to SHOP for PARTY dresses for Ally, Judy, and I.

The car ride to San Diego was just like any other car ride.

We all had our iPods blasting loud into our ears and occasionally we played some games with the scenery and stuff too.

Once we got to San Diego, we went straight from the car into tons of dress shops to look for dresses. I had to have one in like, 4 days.

We finally found some for the 3 of us, and then left the shop to go to the stage and get ready.

It was a huge stage, and we walked in to see everyone setting up the lights and everything for the concert.

Once we got back to my dressing room, we saw Dylan and Cole sitting on the couch, waiting for us.

I saw my clothes hanging on a rack in the corner, and then went back onto the stage to do a rehearsal of the sound on the microphone to make sure I sound good.

Everyone on the crew was saying they were sorry about my dad, which brought me down a little.

I just wanted everyone to stop talking about it so I can go a couple hours without crying, you know?

I felt like I was about to break down again.

I can't let that happen. Judy's birthday is tomorrow and we're going out to dinner for it tonight. Of course, it is going to be like, midnight by the time we get to eat.

I don't want to ruin everyone's happiness and Judy's birthday by crying about MY problems.

I could hear the crowd cheering my name, _Julia! Julia!_ And when I heard them I knew I had to go out there.

I gave Dylan a hug and all of them said for me to have a fun time.

I have a question about that though.

How can you have fun when your dad died 2 days ago?

How can you have fun when you feel so helpless?

How can you have fun when you can't stop thinking about something terrible?

How can you have fun when you feel like you can break down ANY second now?

How can you have fun when you need to put on a fake smile so nobody will question you?

I have no idea if I will have any FUN, but I might have some satisfaction if I know that with my fake smile, and pretending to be happy, that I made someone out there have fun.

With that, I stepped up onto the first step of the stairs I had to go up, waited for them to call my name, ran up when they did, and then TRIED to have some FUN.


	8. Let me Try

**I LOVE it. Read it, and then REVIEW it. **

**.:julia:.**

* * *

**Chapter 8 "Let me try"**

We just got finished eating out at _Olive Garden_ for Judy's birthday tomorrow, at about 1 in the morning too. That's something you don't hear about often.

They even brought her a conoli with chocolate sauce and a candle and sang 'Happy Birthday!' to her. Of course, everyone was mobbing our table to see what was going on.

The concert was alright, but at one moment I felt like I was going to cry, when I saw a little girl in the 3rd or 4th row on her dad's shoulders, cheering up to me.

I didn't know what to do. I was in the middle of a song, and I couldn't just STOP singing it completely.

I looked over to the side of the stage, and there Dylan was standing, with Ally, Judy, and Cole beside him. They were all cheering me on, yelling and clapping their hands. I smiled, and then they knew I was upset about something.

Then, Ally mouthed something, _You can do it Julia! _, and then the rest of them did the same.

I smiled, and turned back to the stage, seeing all the kids in the first rows, wanting me to touch their hands. I smiled, and kept singing the song, with everyone else singing along with me.

Now, we all are at my house, hanging out after dinner.

"Hey, can we go somewhere? I want to talk to you." Dylan said, walking up to me.

"Sure. Where are we going?" I asked, grabbing his hand.

"I don't know." He said, smiling, and leading me out the door, leaving everyone else, including Cole, back at my house.

We walked, and eventually got to the beach, walking onto the white sand, our toes with sand in-between them.

We were now down at the shore, his hand entangled in my own. The waves came up, touching our feet, but just barely.

The water was shiny, with the moon glistening upon it. It was dark out, and I was still in the baby pink sweats I had changed into after the concert to go to dinner.

He was still in his jeans and a black t-shirt, with a jean jacket over it. His hair was shaggy, while mine was long and straight.

"You know, I'm really proud of you tonight." He said, shifting his head over to me.

"You are? I mean, I was? I mean-"I said, him cutting me off in the middle of my babble.

"Yes. You were great. And your dad would be so proud to see you performing. I guarantee it." He said, smiling at me.

"Thanks. But, he doesn't get to see me turn 16." I said, getting a little down by what I had just said.

"Yes he will. He is watching down on you, you just have to believe it. He is going to see you turn 16, just know it in your heart. Ok?" He said to me, making me feel really warm and fuzzy.

"Ok, I will. But, tonight, seeing that little girl with her dad made me want MY dad. And just as I was thinking about calling him later tonight, I realized that I don't have one. I want someone to hold me like he did, and to make me feel better like he did, and to- to- love me the way he did." I said, pausing before I said the word 'love'.

"I know. But, maybe I can do something." He said, stopping his feet moving along the water, making me also.

"What?" I asked, about to cry onto his shoulders.

"I can try to do all of that. To hold you, and to make you feel better, and to love you." He said, kissing me deeply, right there on the beach, my hands on the front pockets of his jacket, his hands pulling me closer to him, holding me tightly.

After ending the kiss, I looked up at him, a single tear coming down my cheek, and then said, "Ok, I'll let you try."

He leaned down again, with no answer to what I had just said, and kissed me again.

Then, after the second kiss, he said something. "Just know that your dad loves you, and he wants you to be happy."

"I do," I said, "And I am."

We walked back from the beach to my house, and it turns out that Cole and he were staying over at my house.

I went to go get my pajama's on, and told Ally and Judy about what Dylan and I had talked about and where we had gone off to.

Cole was probably listening to Dylan rant on and on about the exact same thing I was.

Eventually, at about 4 in the morning, we all fell asleep, down in the basement, with the occasional snore and drool coming out of our mouths. Judy was still slapping Cole on the forehead, and I was still lying next to Dylan, very content in the moment.

_He's going to try_, I thought, _He's going to try_.


	9. MTV pimped your ride!

**Hello everyone! I have some GREAT news, maybe AWESOME if you wanna call it that. The next story in the series, the 8th one, I'm having some help co-writing it, since I have a BAD case of writers block and everything. So, Sprouse-Fan is going to help me add some cool new stuff to that story. I'm so totally excited about it! **

**For now though, just enjoy chapter 9! Love you guys so much! **

**.:julia:.

* * *

****Chapter 9 "MTV pimped your ride!"**

My tour is now officially over. Now, it is time to relax and try to get over the fact that my dad just died about 5 days ago.

My birthday is now in 3 days.

Judy's was yesterday and we all went shopping, including her boyfriend Cody. Then, they both went out to dinner.

Today, we are all just hanging out.

I heard something about a photo-shoot and interview with _Popstar!_ Magazine, but that's not a very big deal.

I got to the studio, with everyone coming along with me. By everyone I mean Ally, Judy, Cole, and Dylan. Dylan kinda had to come though; they wanted him in the photo-shoot too.

They put me and Dylan into wardrobe fast, leaving the rest behind to eat the free cheese and crackers.

I got dressed in a light and dark blue and gray plaid shirt, which had a V neckline, and no buttons down the front. I also had on a gray skirt, with a long black necklace that had blue beads attached.

My hair was in little curls, with half of it up and out of my face with a little silver clip.

Dylan was in jeans and a gray t-shirt, with his hair just going shaggy everywhere and baby blue shirt sleeves sticking out at the sleeves of the gray shirt.

They had us pose in all different positions, and took about 20 pictures in total. Then, it was time for the interview part with just me, and they said it was about something personal.

I didn't expect them to want me to talk about the death of my FATHER. I thought personal was about me and Dylan or something, but not my dad dying.

**Popstar: We all know you just went through a death in your family, is that right?**

Me: Yes, it is, my father.

**Popstar: I know that you actually started crying on-stage at a concert.**

Me: Yes, I did. I thought I would be ok, but I guess not. I had to go out there though, I mean, I was on tour, and I couldn't let everyone down.

**Popstar: It was a very brave thing you did. Tell us about the relationship between you and your father.**

Me: Well, I didn't see him much, since my parents divorced when I was 3, and even less when I decided to come out here to Hollywood. We were close when we were together, and he looked exactly like me, except with a mustache and he's a guy. We had a very confusing relationship, but I still admire him a lot and he is one of my heroes. I love him so much.

**Popstar: And even though it hurt you a lot you still went on with your tour?**

Me: Yes, I did. I couldn't let all of my fans down, and it helped me to have something to do.

**Popstar: It looks like you aren't too teary, how did you manage to get through not crying all day?**

Me: Well, I just had a lot of support from my family and friends, and a whole bunch from Dylan. He told me that my dad loves me a lot and that he wouldn't want me to be crying all the time. I don't know if I could have gotten through it without him.

**Popstar: Your sweet 16 is coming up too, right?**

Me: Yes, it's in 3 days. I hope it turns out well.

**Popstar: Yes, well, we all do too. Thank you Julia.**

Me: You're welcome.

I walked off toward Dylan, Cole, Ally, and Judy, who had watched the whole thing from the free food table.

"It's ok." They all said, hugging me in a huge group hug.

"I know." I said, "I'm going to be ok. I couldn't have gotten through it without all of you though." I continued, Dylan hugging me from the side.

"Ok. Well, now, we're going back to Cole and my house to have a movie marathon, ok?" Dylan said, looking down at me.

"Ok, sounds great." I said, hugging Dylan.

"One more thing." He said, smiling.

"What would that be?" I asked, coming out from the hug.

He didn't answer; he just picked me up by the hips, and then held me in a laying down position, with his right arm underneath my knee crease in my legs. His other arm was supporting my back.

"Now I don't need a car for my sweet 16," I said, "I have Dylan as a car, I mean, it's better than walking everywhere." Everyone laughed, including Dylan and me.

"Yah," Cole said, "MTV pimped your ride!" Everyone started to crack up, and we kept laughing until we were out in the parking lot, piling into Cole's H3.

They all said I fell asleep on the way to their house, because when they stopped at Sonic, I didn't respond when they asked me if I wanted some tator tots.

But here is the cool part:

Even though I didn't answer, I still got some anyway!


	10. I think I've gotten through it now

**Last chapter. I hope all of you liked this one, it is one of my personal favorites, next to the 5th one. I'm thinking about writing another SUITE LIFE fanfiction, but I have to think of an idea. But I want to, since it's something different for me to do that instead of this. BUT, I'm still working on the 8th one, but it's not done yet. I'll keep you posted.**

**Until then, MERRY CHRISMAS, and REVIEW if you like. Love you guys! .:julia:.****

* * *

****Chapter 10 "I think I've gotten through it now."**

I think I have gotten through it now.

I've gotten through one of the most terrifying and hurtful experiences I have been through in my entire life; losing my father.

I admit, I couldn't have done it alone. I had the support of my friends and family, including all my fans. They helped me keep going on with my life, and not to stop.

My sweet 16 is tomorrow. I can't believe it. But, I always imagined it totally different.

I imagined all of my family there, and all my friends. I thought about dancing with my dad, and having such a good time.

Maybe it will be like that. I mean, nothing is perfect and it doesn't turn out the way we want it to all the time. But as long as everyone is having a good time, it will be perfect to me.

I am planning to audition for a movie in a couple days. It is supposed to be based on _Beauty and the Beast_, with a little twist. So, it should be a fun movie to do.

Cole is actually looking into making an album. He says he wants to sing, so we are all hoping he gets the record deal with JIVE Records.

Dylan is just sitting back right now, and he said he might audition for a movie too. But, without Cole, which would be really weird. But, it would be kinda cool too.

I think about my dad a lot, almost everyday. I think about everything Dylan said, and I know it's true.

Today Ally is spending the day with Mitchell, and Judy is out with Cody for the day. Dylan and Cole are at a photo-shoot, and then to see their mom for the day too.

I'm going out shopping with Ashley Tisdale and Miley Cyrus. They said that they wanted to do something for my birthday tomorrow.

So, things are alright. Hopefully my sweet 16 will be just as great.


End file.
